Item Availability
Most equipment, items, and customization options are available for purchase year-round. However, in some cases, usually in conjunction with Grand Galas, certain pieces of equipment, items, and customization options will be available only for a short period of time. During the 2014 Fall Festival, the staff introduced five categories of item availability—Limited Edition, Seasonal Edition, Retired, Mystery, and Always Available—to help alleviate user confusion about whether or not a particular item, quest, hairstyle, hair color, or skin would be available again in the future. Limited Edition Limited Edition items or customizations are available for a short period of time only. After this time frame, they may be Retired or made Seasonal Edition items. If they are upgraded to Seasonal Edition, something about them will change - either there will be small but noticeable art edits, or there will be a price change (e.g. a gold-only item becoming gem-only, or a gem-only item becoming more expensive). Current Limited Edition Items These items have not yet been upgraded to Seasonal Edition or Retired. Seasonal Edition Seasonal Edition items and customization options are only available to purchase in a given time frame (e.g. the month of October), but recur in or around the same fixed season (e.g. every Fall Festival) once a year without being changed. For example, if you had purchased only two of the Haunted Hair Colors by October 31, you would have to wait until the next Fall Festival to purchase the rest. Seasonal Edition items can be Retired, but there will be advance notice before this is the case. When available, Seasonal Edition items are specially marked. In addition to the Seasonal Edition items listed in the table below, some Seasonal Edition Items are released in specific sequences. See the Event Item Sequences section below or the Event Item Sequences page for more information. Current Seasonal Edition Items Retired If something is Retired, it means that the exact items or customizations will never be available again. Similar items or customizations may be released, but there will always be art differences. Retired Items Mystery Mystery Items are only available to subscribers and will never be available to non-subscribers. Always Available If an item does not belong to any of the above categories, it should be considered always available. This is the default category for most equipment pieces, quests, items, backgrounds, and customization options. For this reason, items that are always available will not be explicitly labeled as such. Other Event Item Sequences Special event items, such as pets, mounts, and equipment, are occasionally released in specific sequences to commemorate special events, holidays, or other occasions, or as rewards for Official Habitica Challenges. If the player is experiencing the event for the first time, they will receive the first item in the series. The next time they experience the event, they will receive the second, and so on. For a full list of such items, please consult the Event Item Sequences page. Convention-Related Some items are available at or during conventions. 1To make the set available to players who couldn't make it to conventions, promo codes were sent to any user who mailed Habitica staff a postcard between mid-July and August 2016. fr:Disponibilité des Objets ru:Доступность предметов Category:Avatar Category:Equipment Category:Special Event Items